7 Días a tu lado
by EucliffeFics
Summary: Ella seria ejecutada,el queria hacerla feliz en los 7 dias que le quedaban de vida,ella no sabia de su ejecución,el la cuidaria de todo pero lograria tenerla con vida con el?


_**7 Dias a tu lado. STING X YUKINO **_

-Ella era una chica mala,no podia verla en ese estado,para todos ella era mala,era lo peor del mundo,por exteminar una chica que era importante para el gremio,nadie sabe su historia solo el chico que la ayudaba en prision,ella era prisionera en Sabertooth,ella iba hacer ejecutada en 7 Dias,el la queria esos dias a su lado,el la queria para el esos dias,hacerla sentir especial por ser una chica que no supo hacer nada en su vida,esa maga celestial llamada Yukino,Ex maga de nuestro gremio,extermino esa chica por que casi mata a su hermana,Sorano,ella no era mala,la suerte para el es que antes de ser ejecutados por este gremio,le dan unos dias antes de la sentencia a su lado,queria tenerla para siempre a su lado pero no era posible,el primer dia se la llevaron a condicion que le cuidara,como le podian decir eso a un dragon slayer...el la tomo y se la llevo el primer dia a la playa, el le sonria a ella,la hacia sentir especial cada sonrisa que le daba a esa chica en la playa,el la termino de amar ese dia,el estaba enamorado de ella desde siempre,pero ella iba a morir en pocos dias,y el no podia evitarlo simplemente por ser miiembro de ese gremio,el podia asistir a la ejecucion como todos pero no iba a faltar por si la tenia que defender,no la queria ver muriendo en una cama por una eyeccion letal,que le podia matar en 10 minutos si la querian hacer sufrir,pero podia tambien morir en 1 minuto, no le importaba cuando tiempo solo la tendria,la iba a amar como podia,ese dia lo disfruto cada minuto,tenia unas ganas grandes de besarla en ese momento pero no queria asustar y solo la llevo a casa donde se quedaria con el hasta el dia de la ejecucion, que se la levarian lejos de el por que solo por matar una amiga de la princesa de fiore ella moriria,mi princesa moriria antes mi ojos y no podia evitarlo,no podia ver llorar en estos momentos a la chica por cual el llorara en 6 dias,esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en que hacer el dia siguiente pero sabia que hacer,la llevaria al jardin de su casa,era muy grande y lindo ,podian hacer un picnic alli sin molestias de nadie,solo de lector pero el estaba invitado,el fue el primero en despestar,si ellos estaban durmiendo en la misma,era una cama un poco grande pero al voltear pudo ver la cara de la chica con algunas lagrimas y lo primero que vino en su mente fue que estuviera soñando el dia que iba a morir a la cual el no pudo ponerse nostalgico y soltar una lagrima la cual se seco rapidamente por miedo que le viera en un momento de debilidad de el,jugaba con los mechones de la chica dormida en la misma cama que el,sonrie un poco y le besa la mejilla haciendo que despierte lentamente,y la cual no pudo evitar sonreir y lo hizo,le dijo la idea del ir al jardin y ella dijo si,el se levanto y entro al baño a bañarse rapido mientras ella hacia lo mismo en otro baño,pensaba cada minuto en la ducha el dia que moriria no pudo evitar llorar alli donde nadie le veria o notaria sus lagrimas por esa chica chica,no podia evitar algo asi,veria ver morir una chica especial para el,no podia ver mas muerte de la cual el mato a su propio dragon,solo pudo optar por salir de la ducha y vestirse para ir al jardin con ella y divertirse un poco,sabia que aun la chica no sabia de su muerte en pocos dias pero debia decirlo el por pedir cuidarla por esos dias,mientras preparan su muerte,solo tuvo fuerza de cargarla y llevarla al jardin y dejarla en el piso,pudo ponerse encima de ella pero luego se bajo para no incomodarla y se sento en lo cual ella se quiso sentar en sus piernas y ser abraza por el,ella sabia de su muerte y sabia que el chico solo tenia lastima por ella,y por eso la cuidaba esos dias,no le importaba nada en ese momento solo estaba con ella,asi pasaron esos dias de tanto sufrimiento para el y diversion para ella es lo unico que le podia dar,hasta el dia 6 llego,la despedida por que no le daria tiempo el 7 por que apenas 12 de la noche del dia 6 se la quitaran de su poder asi que solo pudo confesarle sus sentimientos,en algo tenia razon el,ella no sabia cuando era el dia de su muerte asi que estaba confiada que seria su novia por mucho tiempo,por lo menos moriria siéndolo era mejor que nunca ser..despues de eso tuvieron una noche lujuriosa llena de pasion sin parar,el solo cuando terminaron la vio dormirse,seria la ultima vez de verla de cerca,tenerla en sus brazos y poder tocarla a no ser por un vidrio se separacion de ella y verla morir. Habia llegado el momento,ella no estaba a su lado,la podia escuchar gritar mientras se la llevan de la habitacion,se le llevaban directamente al lugar o habitacion donde moriria,solo le dio tiempo de ducharse y vestirse por que fue a la habitacion,hacian apuesta de cuanto tiempo le daban,solo pudo acercarse al vidrio y verla recostada llorando con algunas lagrimas,esas lagrimas era por mi,no podia evitar soltar unas lagrimas golpear al vidrio varias veces pero me detienen,ella pedia a gritor de la dejaran en paz pero no podia,habia llegado el momento de la verdad, Sting no podia ver eso,le inyectan poco a poco el veneno pero no era,era solo aire para hacerla sufrir por haber estado con Sting,eso venia por parte de minerva,pero era un aire especial que no mataba a nadie,solo hacia que sufrieras,que te ardieran las venas,era un aire para hacerte suicidar,la habian dejado desamarrada en la habitacion y dejado con varios cuchillos para que ella se suicidara enfrente de todos,yo no aguante verla en argonia buscaba desesperamente uno de los cuchillos cuando no pude ver eso,rompi el vidrio con un rugido y corri a ella y alejarla de las almas,me sente en el piso en una esquina acariciarla mientras ella gritaba y sufria poco a poco,la aguantaba fuerte para no soltarla,si podia aguantar el tiempo podia salir de alli,pero era muy dificil para alguien sin ayuda,ella me abrazaba llorando y gritando que no podia aguantar y la dejara morir pero no podia hacer eso,no podia dejarla morir en ese momento,el solo pudo abrazarla fuerte y recordarle los momentos juntos y que la amaba como una Novia,la cual era en si,ella pudo soltar una sonrisa,solo 10 minutos faltaban para terminar esa tortura y tenerla con vida a su lado,todos quedaban parados al vernos abrazados en el piso,mire a minerva que nos miraba muy mal y insultaba a cualquiera que la tocara o miraba mal, no le importaba,solo queria tener a su princesa,ella era de el en cualquier forma que podia existir...habian pasado los 10 minutos y ella se habia tranquilizado,sonrei por haber ganado a Minerva en ese momento,era la mejor victoria que habia tenido en su vida,tenerla con en ese momento,era feliz del alma,le dio tiempo de tomarla en brazos y salir de alli olvidando todo,sabia que el no llegaria lejos con ella,sabia que iba a tener venganza fatal de minerva pero no le importaba nada de ella,solo queria a su princesa ahora en brazos.

-Ahora estaba sentado en mi jardin de nuevo,abrazando a su ahora esposa y ella cargaba a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, si mi hijo,otro Eucliffe para mi lista,bueno es verdad,primero era Yukino Eucliffe y luego venia el,en mi lista,los dos eran importante para mi y era feliz con ellos de ese tiempo,le bese la mejilla a ella y le susurre, Esos 7 dias a tu lado me hicieron entender mi amor por ti...


End file.
